Opposites (a spin-off of The Difference Between Us)
by noeleaf
Summary: A spin-off of my other Soul Eater fanfic, "The Difference Between Us." Liz x OC, Patty x OC. Have the Thompson sisters finally found love? And with their total opposites? [note: you don't have to read my other fanfic to read this!] Updates weekly-ish.
1. Liz - You're Annoying Go Away

**Liz - You're Annoying Go Away **

Jack Lee is the most annoying human being I've ever come across.

It all started with Mark, who I know because he's Crona and Maka's friend or something. I don't really have an opinion about Mark, other than that he's sort of a player and has these really broad shoulders which are kind of dreamy but like I said, he's kind of a slut. I don't think he really does it intentionally, but his relationships never seem to last more than a month. So, no, I'll pass.

But back to Jack. We were all in the cafeteria when Mark, out of nowhere, starts telling me about his friend Jack, who thinks will just be _perfect _for me. Warning bells everywhere. Do I really want to get involved with slutty Mark's friend, who is probably equally slutty? No siree.

But honestly . . .

I've been kind of lonely lately. And I know Patty and Kid can tell. Especially Kid. I rewatched all of _Hana Yori Dango, _even the movie ending, all in one weekend. I just wanted to escape into a land of rich Asian boys dying to get with you, and not just in your pants.

So anyways, Mark started calling his friend over from all the way across the cafeteria, and I turn around to look because well, I'm a teeny tiny bit interested, and I see Mark's friend coming over, whose name is apparently Jack.

Okay. So I was not expecting him to be emo.

He was slim, and wore these black jeans held up by a studded belt and black band t-shirt that was probably My Chemical Romance or something. On his feet were a pair of black Converse and around his wrist a couple of black bead bracelets, and his hair was long, dark and stringy, almost to his shoulders, hanging in front of his dead black eyes. All this black stood out against his alabaster white skin.

The reason I have such an accurate description of him is because I couldn't take my eyes away. Like, he didn't look like every other emo, even though his face was kinda brooding and he was sighing and stuff. But I instantly shut these feelings out. There was no way I was falling for someone like him.

(Let me just add, it is pure coincidence that he's Asian and looks like one of the main characters from the Taiwanese version of _Hana Yori Dango. _I don't know why, but I have a thing for Asians. I love their eyes. They're so cute and small and make them look so sweet . . .)

Then Mark introduced him to me. And his dark eyes looked at me, and I paused, because it was a little uncomfortable, he was so serious looking, and then suddenly his face lit up and he was leaning in (waaaayyy too close), grabbing my hands and saying, "Your eyes are beautiful!"

All I could say was, "Uh . . ."

And he smiled this giant smile that made his eyes shrink and the corners crinkle in a really adorable way, and he said, "You're really pretty!"

And I still couldn't get anything out, because who was this kid who I thought was just another angsty teen a second ago? Who is currently showing me a smile with the whitest, most perfect teeth I've ever seen? So I cleared my throat, and finally spit out, "Well, I guess I am -"

"So how do you know Mark?" he said, and sat down next to me. I withdrew my hands from his and he pushed away the hair from his face. Wow, he had nice cheekbones.

"He's been my best friend since kindergarten," said Jack, "We're pretty much brothers. Hey, you have a sister, right? You're both partnered with Death the Kid -"

And he suddenly noticed Kid on the other side of me.

"You!" Jack gasped at the sight of Kid, who of course had his poker face on.

". . . Me?" said Kid.

"Wow, this is so cool!" said Jack. "Juliet - she's my partner - she thinks you're a really interesting meister." He laughed. "She told me if I met you I should take notes - she's funny like that."

"Really," said Kid, who I could tell just wanted to go back to making out with Crona or whatever it is they were doing.

"Anyways," said Jack, turning back to me, "It's so great to meet you! I've heard about you around school and you just sound so amazing -" the bell for lunch to end sounded "-so I'll talk to you later, okay? Give Mark your number to give to me!" And then he was gone.

"Isn't he great?" said Mark, smiling after Jack.

"Sure," I said, but really, I was kind of tired. He seemed like a nice guy, but really? He was just too much for me. And that's saying something, seeing as I'm Patty's sister.

"Great!" said Mark, "I'll text you his number later."

Patty poked my arm. "Did you like Jack?"

I avoided answering her question by saying, "I might've guessed he would be like Mark." I mean, I thought he would share a sluttiness with Mark, but really, he just shared Mark's energy.

"He's nice," said Maka, "You should go out with him."

"Ehhhh," I said, "He's not really my type."

"What's your type?" asked Kid, eyebrow raised.

I sighed, thoughts of magazine models floating into my head. "Tall, strong, six pack -"

"Ooookay," said Maka, "Good luck with that."

Everyone was starting for their classes. I could tell Kid was about to say something really cute to Crona, but he gave me this look which meant it was none of my business, so I sighed and went with Patty to our next class.

* * *

><p>"Okay, bye. Mhmm. Okay. Yeah. Monday, sure. Bye now . . . what? No. I said Monday. I said - <em>yes. <em>I know. Goodbye. No. _Goodbye, Jack._" I ended the call and let my phone drop to the table.

Ugh. Phone calls with Jack were like climbing Mount Everest. Tiring, with no end in sight.

"That's the third time he's called you today," said Kid, who was sitting across from me at the dining table, reading some big ass book.

I moaned. "I know!" I said, "And it's _Saturday. _Ever since Mark gave him my number on Tuesday he's been texting and calling _nonstop._ I got out of meeting up with him this weekend but now I _have _to eat lunch with him at school."

"Sounds like he's really into you," said Kid, turning a page.

"Ugh," I said, "_Too _into me."

And he was. Is it just me, or do I like a guy to play hard to get? I feel like it's the only way to know they're taking the decision of going out with you seriously. Because if they're just going to say yes to any pretty girl who passes their way, who's to say they won't dump me in less than a week? Nope, they have to play hard to get, and you have to play hard to get, and once everyone is freaking tired and crazy exhausted in love, _that's _when you get with them, because you know for _sure _they like you when they've devoted like, weeks just trying to woo you.

"You've been moaning forever about finding a boyfriend," said Kid, breaking into my thoughts. "But now that a guy is actually paying attention to you, you don't even bother trying."

"He's just not my _type,_" I said. I wanted someone big and strong, someone who girls would cry over because he didn't pick them.

That's right, I wanted arm candy. I just want to feel special. What's the harm in that?

"That's bullshit," said Kid, "You don't know what your type is."

"Oh yeah?" I shot him a glare. "Then do you know what your type is?"

"Yes," said Kid, "My type is male, slim, similar height, cute, awkward, surprisingly strong -"

_Oh boy. _"So Crona," I said, rolling my eyes, though isn't it just really super cute how mushy Kid is with Crona?

"That's my point," said Kid, "You don't know what kind of person you'll fall in love with until you do."

"Wow," I said, "That's very deep and all, but I know _exactly _the kind of guy I want."

"Oh, whatever," he said, obviously done with me. "Jack seems nice, but I guess you don't deserve him if you're not willing to give him a chance."

I frowned. "What's that supposed to -"

The front door rang.

"Ah," he said, "That'll be Maka."

"Maka's here?" I said.

"Yeah," said Kid. "She was going to help me find a present for Crona."

"Oh . . . is his birthday soon or something?"

"Uh, no," he said, "I just . . . want to get him something."

I smirked. "How thoughtful of you."

"Yes," he said, "How thoughtful of me." The doorbell rang again. He closed his book and went to the front door.

I sighed, and leaned back in my chair, staring at my phone. Suddenly, it rang. I checked to see who it was and, lo and behold, it was Jack.

"God damn," I muttered, and ignored the call. He instantly called me back.

"Ughhh." I answered the phone.

"What?!"

"Oh, hi," said Jack, "Is this a bad time?"

"It -" I pinched the bridge of my nose, calming myself down. "No," I said, "What do you want, Jack?"

"So about our Monday lunch date -"

"Jack!" I said. "I already said yes! Don't call me anymore."

"Sorry," he said, "I just wanted to make sure . . ."

"Well, okay. You've made sure. Now goodbye."

I hung up before he could say another word.

Don't think I don't know I'm being mean. I know I'm being mean. And it's kind of hard, because Jack does seem like a nice guy. And honestly, he's kind of cute, in his dark moping / insanely happy way. He'd make a nice friend. A _friend. _I don't know why everyone thinks I need a boyfriend, because I don't. I just get lonely sometimes, like every other person on this planet.

Scratch that. I'm not lonely. Not at all.

Not one bit.


	2. Patty - Love At First Sight?

**2. Patty - Love At First Sight?**

Liz is my sister, but most of the time it's like she's my mommy. Kid, too. They treat me like a baby. But I'm _not. _Every month they hold the allowance I get from school and only give me a little bit at a time, which isn't fair! So this month I begged them a lot and finally they gave me all of it. Now I can have whatever I want for lunch! Usually I have to bribe the cashier guy by leaning over the counter (I don't know why, but he always gives me the brownies after that . . .)

But anyways, it's already lunch, and when I hand him the money he looks a little disappointed, but oh well. I get a lot of donuts and pasta and meatballs and chicken tenders and fries. I even get a milkshake, which I never get because Kid says it's too expensive and Liz says I'll get really fat (but when she drinks it she says it's okay because she'll exercise a lot afterwards.)

So I take all my food and headed towards the lunch table, where everyone is already at, except Black Star and Tsubaki - I wonder where they're always sneaking off to? I see Liz, and Jack is sitting next to her. Jack has a crush on her but Liz says she doesn't like him back (I don't believe her. Kid doesn't either.) I sit next to Liz, who looks annoyed. Jack is saying something to her, but she ignores him and eats my food, which I don't mind.

"Ah!" says Jack suddenly, "Juliet!" Liz stops eating to look.

"Jack." I look up, and see that a girl is standing beside our table.

"This is my partner, Juliet," says Jack. Then he asks her, "Are you joining us for lunch?"

She sits down next to Jack, right in front of me.

I stare at her. Her skin is really pale, and her hair is really long and dark red. She's not looking at anyone, but I can see her eyes, and they're really big and black, and her thin arms poke out of her black t-shirt. Her eyelashes are really long too. And her lips are roundish and pink. Also, she has a few freckles on her nose, and a couple on her cheeks. And her eyes are really big. Reealllly big.

"Hi," says Liz. "I'm Liz."

"I know," says Juliet. Her voice is low and soft.

"This is my sister, Patty," says Liz.

"I know," she says again. She looks at me and I stop chewing. Her big black eyes are super intense and staring at me.

I think, _She knows who I am?_

"Juliet thinks you guys are awesome," says Jack. "Especially Kid. Right, Juls?"

"You're an incredible meister," she tells Kid.

"Oh," says Kid, "Thank you. That's nice of you to say . . ."

"Jack, let's go to the library," says Juliet.

"Leaving so soon?" says Liz.

"Finals are coming up," says Juliet. "There's no time to waste."

She stands up and starts walking away, her jeans scruffing against the floor.

"I better follow her," says Jack. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye!" I say, and I watch as Juliet leaves the cafeteria.

I don't start eating again. I can't. I just keep thinking about Juliet, and her eyes, and her face, and her hair . . .

I start to feel funny. _Whoa. _I put a hand to my chest. My heart is beating fast.

_What's going on? Why do I feel strange?_

I start thinking hard, because I remember Liz saying something like this to me before . . .

'_Patty, you know you like a guy when they make you feel all tingly inside . . .'_

I don't know what to do now, because I'm feeling tingly but Juliet isn't a boy. I look at Liz; I want to ask her but she'll probably think I'm dumb. So I try to stop thinking of Juliet because the tingling is starting to hurt, but now I can't get her out of my head.

_She's not a boy . . . _

_Wait. _

_Kid likes Crona, and they're both boys. So does that mean . . . ?_

_I can like girls too, right? Yeah. If only boys got to like boys and girls not get to like girls, that wouldn't be fair. _

I grin

_That's it! I like Juliet!_

That makes me feel happy the rest of the day.


End file.
